


Tell me you Love me

by orphan_account



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, BL, Bonding, Boyfriends, Embarrassment, Erections, Kailen, Kaito x Len, Len x Kaito, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, School, Teenager, Vocaloid - Freeform, Yaoi, lenkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[HIGHSCHOOL AU] After school, boyfriends Len and Kaito decide to go back to Len's house to hang out. This is the first time they've been home completely alone, and Len's mind starts to wander to certain activities....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me you Love me

Walking back from school, Kaito and Len conversed casually. Their hands were intertwined as the two enjoyed the other's company.  The sun was disappearing over the hill, and each had their mind swimming with thoughts of the other. Blondie decided he didn't wanna part ways. He stopped and looked up at the slightly older classmate of his.

"Ah do you wanna come over right now? We can just hang out and.." Len's face heated up as he thought of reasons to invite the boy over.

Kaito smiled cutely. "Sure! I'd love to." He pulled his phone out to text his sister he'd be back late. They then made their way over.

* * *

The house was empty, as Rin was currently at a cheerleading competition. Len set down his bags and gestured for Kaito to do the same, tension growing within him with every heartbeat. He had butterflies in his stomach as he realized They were here alone. Kaito seemed unaware and was still talking, thankfully not noticing his boyfriend's lack of attention. Finally he looked over at the blond who was standing still and staring into space, his features glowing red.

"Len, are you okay?"

Len swallowed, then looked up at his classmate. "Sorry, just," he sighed,"nevermind! Lets ah watch a movie."

Bluey blinked. Confusion twirled around inside his head, but he dismissed it. If there was something wrong he'd be told about it. "Sure, that'll be fun."

Len probably couldn't tell you one thing about that movie. It must've been some sort of comedy because every now and then his cute boyfriend would break out into laughter. He was being leaned on, and tried to push the hormonal thoughts of what they could be doing out of his head.

"Len......Len!.... Len !" Blondie snapped back to reality, seeing the big dork of a person looking at him concerned. "The movie's over. Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine just.." Len gulped nervously. Kaito was  way too close right now.

"No, tell me." Kaito's voice was stern, but reassuring. When he only got the blond squeezing his eyes shut as an answer, Bluey looked down. ' Oh '. The smaller teenager seemed to be aroused, almost painfully so, an obvious bulge in his shorts. Kaito tapped his boyfriend's shoulder. "Len?"

The embarrassed blond opened his eyes, showing they were clouded with need.

"We can uh," Kaito's face was turning pink too, "We can do something about this if you'd like."

* * *

Next thing they knew the two were in Len's bedroom, door shut just to be sure and on the small but comfortable bed. The room was full of things that could be distracting but Kaito forced his mind to focus on only one thing. He started kissing the little bundle of emotions, holding him close. Their mouths sloppily and hastily smacked against each other in less-than-graceful display as they tried to keep desire at bay. Len found his hands wandering in a selfish manner down to his lower regions, but were stopped and replaced by his boyfriend's.

Len broke the kiss and groaned breathily as he felt Kaito's warm palms at work on his member through the layers of fabric. The clothes were quickly removed so that he could be touched more personally. This caused another surprised noise to escape him. A coil seemed to be winding in Len's stomach as it heated up and little waves of pleasure seemed to radiate.

Kaito smiled and kissed Len's neck, happy to be obliging his boyfriend. He felt the blond's hips jerk follow by a whine before a spurt of liquid escaped him without warning, covering some of Kaito's fingers.

"Shit sorry." Len was breathing heavily, trying to recover and register his surroundings after the release. His face steamed as he saw Kaito lick the semen off his fingers. "W-wait no..."

"Hm? Something wrong?" Kaito pulled the digits from his lips with an obscene smack, showing off that they were cleaned of the substance. This of course made it worse.

"It's embarrassing...you're...you're not supposed to taste it!" Len's voice cracked as he forced the words out.

"Oh? Well I can't help if it tastes good." He licked his lips, acting innocent to further fluster his boyfriend. He succeeded.

Len's chest rose as he seemed to be trying hard to keep his heartbeat at a normal pace. "S-stop...you're making me." He exhaled.

The blunet noticed Len's sex start to harden again. "Goodness again already?" He giggled.

"No! It's your fault." He stopped Kaito's hand from returning, shaking his head. "Let me...Let me help you this time." With a gentle push Kaito was now lying down with the blond sitting up on his abdomen.  

He turned red as he saw Len undress him, not having been exposed to anyone before. They exchanged some words of confirmation before they started preparing. Len was slowly prepping himself, painfully slow as if to further tease the blunet. He was having fun until he felt something against him. After a groan from Kaito Len could easily deduce that his boyfriend's body was reacting more and more to the show. His heart fluttered at the sight of the softie holding himself back. Finally, Len decided to be merciful.

With one quick movement he sat down onto Kaito, successfully enveloping him inside. Len's breath grew heavy and he was still for a moment as he took in the sensation before beginning to grind his hips back and forth.

Kaito squeaked, feeling pampered as his boyfriend did all the work for him. The occasional reflexive jerk of his hips successfully lodging him deeper into the blond's abdomen.

Len looked down, beads of sweat gathering at his chin and his face flushed. He made eye contact with Kaito and grinned. "Is that good?"

Kaito nodded weakly. "Y-Yes! Could you," he paused, then looked up and smiled cutely, "could you move more and tell me..."

"Mm? Tell you what?" Len slowed down his movements so the blunet could focus.

"Tell me you love me! I want you to tell me you love love me and that I'm yours..yknow.."

That was too cute. Len's heart skipped a beat. He sped up again, moving sideways a bit every now and then to further comply to bluey's needs. "I love you, Kaito." He huffed out, leaning down so their noses touched but keeping the rhythm of his movements consistent. "I love you so much." Wrapping their arms around each other, they each went full force. "You're mine and you always will be, no one could replace you," Len continued to ramble into his boyfriend's ear, sucking on the lobe playfully.

With a final movement Kaito finished and cried out in euphoria. The blond above him groaned at the sudden sensation, holding bluey's softening sex inside of him selfishly. He pulled the covers up to cover them and pampered Kaito with kisses and and embraces until they both fell asleep.


End file.
